Bite the Hand that Feeds You--a TFP Story
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: Eclipse tells the Autobots the story of why she is the way she is, and how she escaped the turmoil.


" **Bite the Hand that Feeds You"—a TFP story**

 **Eclipse and Shadow © EmeraldMoonGreen on FF/EclipsePrime1 on deviantART**

 **TFP © Hasbro**

 **Rated T for some strong, sensitive material.**

* * *

 **~Bite the Hand that Feeds You~**

She laid there on the cold, hard floor, stiff, no sounds emanating from her ajar mouth. Her teary optics illuminated the look of trauma and horror on her face—eyes widened and optic lenses shrunk to their extent, drooling mouth locked, shuddering breaths of phlegm slipping in and out. Her spark pounded in her audio receptors, being the only sound she could hear. Her fingers and ankles weakly twitched with pain. While her body alone felt cold, the Energon slowly seeping through the wounds covering it was burning hot. Her lower waist throbbed and burned, upper legs pressed tightly together.

Poor Shadow. Every day she had to endure such horrible torture and be left starving and in agony down in the cellar, but at the end of the week, _he_ would have his way with her; leave her vulnerable and helpless so she could not fight him at all. He cringed with glee at her screaming with a crazed, obsessive look in his eyes. He took pleasure in her pain. He even tried it by putting her in various, uncomfortable positions, just to experiment. He didn't originally have his way with her so she could conceive, just to feel her writhe under him and hear her shriek. But there was one time he went to her, and he suddenly stopped with the assaults at the end of the week. Shadow wondered why, and soon discovered the answer a few weeks later when she felt utterly sick and noticed a small bulge under her abdominal armor.

Those long months were the worst of her life. She craved and craved for Energon, but he only gave her small rations and kept her in the cellar. Shadow would be so low on energy, when she purged because of the gestating process, she had to consume it again so she would have _something_ in her weak fuel tank. Her strength was minimal, and she was often left in the dark with no lights except the Energon and her eyes. But she didn't feel entirely alone. She often gazed down at her growing abdomen and rubbed it, comforting the little one inside. She smiled, but it quickly faded as a dreaded thought came to her mind. What would Scorpio do with the child once he or she was born? Would he make the poor thing suffer like him? Tie it up and have his way? Such an idea brought dull tears to her eyes and she softly cried, cuddling the bugle in her tummy.

* * *

Shadow awoke one morning with a stabbing pain in her abdomen. Still in a half-dream, half-awake state, she thought it was Scorpio plunging another torture tool into her so she screamed. But that wasn't the case. The stabbing pain came from within actually. With wide, frightened eyes she looked to her huge belly and realized the pain came from there. With another throb coursing through her body, she let out a wail and hugged her abdomen. She knew right then and there the sparkling was on its way. Scorpio knew, too, just by the sound of Shadow's crying. With that crazed, eager expression in his eyes, he went into the cellar and grinned at Shadow, who writhed in pain as she sobbed and wailed. He was about to make it worse.

"It hurts...IT _HURTS!_ " Shadow wailed, clutching her abdomen.

Scorpio knelt down, caressing her chin and mockingly grinning. "Do not fear, _dearest_ ," he hissed deeply. "I will make the pain go away." He then grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her onto a berth, where he strapped her arms and legs down tightly so she would not move or fight back. He ventured to his wall of torture devices and grabbed a blade that looked like the universe's largest scalpel. Shadow felt sick to her fuel tank, knowing what he was planning.

He was going to carve the sparkling out of her.

And that he did. Slowly, agonizingly pressing the blade into her abdomen and sliding it across while she screamed hysterically. It was music to his ears, and he did not care if he "accidentally" cut the sparkling, as well. After moments that felt like ages, Shadow's abdomen was completely split open, and she passed out from the pain. Scorpio lifted the tiny sparkling from the womb and grimaced with joy. The little one was a femme with small, pointed ears, baby paws, tiny dragon-like wings, and a stubby tail; she had black, grey and blue armor, and her optics were a bright emerald green. "How _marvelous_..." he gasped. "She is already born a freak of nature. Adding the CNA of a Predacon fossil to my own, and then implanting it into the poor wretch there, was indeed a clever idea. She will do nicely. I can now put Experiment _BLACK MOON_ into effect. To go with the experiment, I shall name you... _Eclipse_."

She opened her enormous optics, saw Scorpio, and let out an adorable giggle. But her moment of glee would be shattered and never return for years.

* * *

Throughout the first few years of her life, Eclipse knew only three things—the fear and hatred of Scorpio, the love and warmth of Shadow, and the pain of Scorpio's experiments. As a sparkling, she was merely given toxic Energon, injected with a large syringe, that sent throbbing tingles and burns throughout her entire body. The stinging lasted for days. It was to see how her body reacted with the Energon. For the first few weeks, Eclipse's frail body violently rejected it and she became very sick, but over time her body accustomed to it. But it changed something in her body. When she was ill and purged, it felt like she was vomiting fire.

Shadow was left to watch in horror, chained up in the wall, at the treatment her baby was given. She protested the best she could, only to be knocked out and awaken to find Eclipse bathed in her own Energon and passed out from pain. She could feel her baby's pain through their spark bond, and it was horrible enough to make her sick. She screamed when her baby wailed, knowing she was helpless to save her from the traumatizing experiments.

Scorpio worked on Eclipse's throat frequently, slicing it open and injecting all sorts of chemicals to different sacks inside. He even added a new opening to one of the larger sacks, connecting the nerves from her neuro-net directly to it. He knew the chemicals worked perfectly, for when Eclipse sneezed during one treatment, flames rocketed from her throat. He laughed maniacally with glee, successful in his first experiment into making her the ultimate freak of nature.

He also changed Eclipse's insides. While she was fully conscious, he slit open her abdomen, removed her fuel tank and other systems that were part of processing Energon, and replaced them with an alien-like set. It was fleshy, warm, slimy, and made weird, unsettling noises that fuel tanks don't normally make. He knew Eclipse's body would reject it but had no care in the world. He attached the fleshy esophagus to the base of her throat and placed the other opening where it needed to be. Instead of Cybertronian organs, she had fleshy, alien organs. Eclipse's body became ill and infected for weeks, taking just as long to recover and adjust. Her new "fuel tank" would not hold the Energon for long and she would purge, but she managed to control her new organ by forcing it to stay down. She had to or else she'd starve, and her organs would eat one another, being told so by Scorpio.

For the finishing touch, when Eclipse was only 6 Cybertronian years old, Scorpio changed her alternate mode. He removed her T-Cog while she was fully aware and altered its settings. He injected many fluids into it. He wanted the T-Cog to recognize the physical features Eclipse had and transform her into the creature she was designed to be. Once everything was set, he placed the T-Cog back into its original place, and forced Eclipse to transform. It was a painful process to go through, her new insides squeezing around and her aching body moving quickly. When she managed to turn into her alt. mode, she didn't look like a vehicle, but a dragon-like Predacon. Scorpio threw his helm back and laughed with glee. "How wonderful! It's a success! A SUCCESS! You are now the hideous thing to ever have been born in the universe! Nothing but a robotic, reptilian FREAK!" And he left a permanent reminder of what she was, literally scarring her by carving the word FREAK on her back. To add to the trauma, he forced her to birth a sparkling of her own, and had her kill it with her bare hands.

When Eclipse was not being experimented on, she curled up against Shadow for her warmth. The only reason she had not gone insane was because of her. Because of Shadow she still had her senses. During those brief hours alone, Eclipse let Shadow's warmth and love numb away the physical pain. She also had nightmares, making her thrash violently and scream often reopening her wounds. It became a habit of transforming into her alt. mode and lick the wound clean while tears streamed down her face. Her new fuel tank made growling noises, which meant she was starving. But there was nothing to eat. So she swallowed some of the tools left laying around on the floor. She did have a few internal cuts, but the acids in her new stomach were strong enough to melt the tools and give her some strength. But she felt that it also made her a freak.

One night, when the two were cold and alone, clinging to one another for warmth, little Eclipse hoarsely asked, "Mommy...? Am I a freak, like... _he_ says...?"

Shadow quivered a smile and stroked her head. "No, my little one," she answered. "No matter who or what you may be, you will always be my little moon...You are no freak. You are just you." Eclipse purred and cuddled her mother's gentle hand, falling asleep, dreaming of a hopeful future where she and Shadow would be free from their turmoil.

That day would come sooner than they thought.

* * *

"YOU LITTLE PIT-SPAWNED _FREAK_!" roared Scorpio and lashed Eclipse on the back. He had discovered Eclipse had consumed all of his tools and important notes for food, and he was beyond infuriated. "YOU _FRAGGER_! GOOD-FOR-NOTHING _BEAST_!"

All the while Eclipse screamed in pain. She tried to shield herself with her wings but it was an act in vain. Scorpio gashed her wings and nearly tore off her tail. "MOMMY! MOMMY, HELP MEEEEE!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Shadow screeched as tears fell from her optics. "YOU _MONSTER_ , LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Scorpio looked at her with a glazed, maniacal look in his eyes. He dropped the weeping Eclipse and sauntered over to Shadow, towering over her. "Oh, Shadow...you no better than to talk out of turn like that." He started pounding on her helm with a wrench, creating deep dents. "YOU _KNOW_ BETTER, MY PET! TO NOT. TALK. WITHOUT. PERMISSION! YOU ARE SUCH A BAD GIRL! JUST LIKE YOUR FREAK OF A CHILD THERE!" Eclipse watched in horror as her mother had her helm bashed in, her optics flickering as she wavered between life and death. After a minute, Scorpio stopped swinging down, panted, and staggered back as he turned to Eclipse, gesturing to Shadow, who hunched over limp while her helm leaked. "Do you see, Eclipse? This is what happens if you make me angry..."

"Mommy..." Eclipse whispered, her optic lenses narrowing. Through their bond she could feel she wasn't dead, but was on the brink, and it mortified her.

"What happens...if you defy me, or do something bad. You...and your _hunk-of-scrap_ of a mother...have both done something very... _very_ bad..."

" _Mommy_..." Eclipse whimpered, claws digging into the floor, praying to see her mother open her optics. When she didn't, that was when something ignited inside of her.

"And now...you will both have to pay..." Scorpio panted, raising the wrench and then swinging it down.

His wrist got caught in Eclipse's maw, trapped between her dagger-like teeth. She snarled up at him, optic blazing green as her whole body trembled with rage. His optics widened as he watched Eclipse gnaw through his wrist and sever his hand from the rest of his arm. At first he could not believe what he had just seen, but once the pain settled in it became real. Eclipse had chewed his hand off.

Scorpio wailed as he gripped his leaking wrist, falling to his knees. " _ECLIPSE! YOU FREAK FROM THE PITS! HOW DARE YOU?!_ "

 _How dare I...? HOW DARE I?!_ Eclipse transformed into her alt. mode and roared, flames flying high and singing the ceiling. " _ **HOW DARE YOU?!**_ " she shrieked with disdain and lunged straight at him. Due to his constant experiments, Eclipse had obtained incredible strength, so Scorpio could not fight against her. Eclipse bellowed and wailed as she swiped claws at his chest, ripping him open the way he did her and Shadow. She wanted to make him feel the same pain, though nothing could compare to what she endured. When his armor was removed, revealing his protoform, she bit through the vulnerable surface and clawed out his inside while he was fully conscious. She cared less about the Energon staining her body as she ripped each organ out. Last but certainly not least, she clutched his spark in her jaws, and crushed it. That instant, Scorpio laid limp, optics and armor blackening. Eclipse panted, returning to her regular form, grabbing the wrench and bashing Scorpio's head in, despite his life already faded away. She didn't stop until his entire helm was flat and battered.

Shakily breathing, she stood up and staggered, his Energon dripping from her fingers and down her body. "...You...won't be hurting anyone...anymore..." she grunted as she dropped the wrench. At those words did realization hit her. He could no longer hurt her or her mother. There would be no more screams of fear and agony, no more pain, no more suffering.

No more Scorpio.

Eclipse threw her helm back and started laughing hysterically.

* * *

When Shadow awoke, she was in a medical bay of some sort. It was quiet, smelled clean, and felt comfortingly warm. In her half-asleep, half-awake state, she thought she was safe. Until horror struck her. She sat up, screaming hysterically, "MY BABY! WHERE IS MY BABY?!"

A white and red-orange armored mech rushed in to her aid and helped calm her down. "Take it easy, Miss Shadow," he assured her. "Your baby is fine. She is in another room getting treated."

Shadow trembled, clinging to the mech, looking around. "W...Where are we...?"

"You are in the Iacon Emergency Medical Bay," he replied. "You've been unconscious for days. We got a report of screaming coming from your home, and we found both you and your daughter covered in Energon and severely injured, and a slaughtered mech on the floor."

Shadow perked up. "Slaughtered mech?"

"Yes."

"Slaughtered...as in...dead?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Shadow could not believe it. Tears formed in her optics as she started giggling and weeping simultaneously. "Dead...that pit-spawned fragger is dead..." she sobbed. "Enjoy the Pit, Scorpio! It's all you deserve!"

The mech then gave her some medicine to help her sleep, and she succumbed to its effects while smiling and cursing her abuser's name.

* * *

Eclipse was already awake, drinking Energon and snacking on yummy treats. She was all clean, her wounds properly taken care of and healed, and she had regained a good portion of her strength.

The mech entered her room. She gasped and hid her face in her hands, believing she was invisible. The mech laughed. "Easy, Eclipse," he said. "It's me. Ratchet."

Eclipse peeked through her fingers. "R...Ratchet...?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Eclipse smiled and removed her hands. "Hi!" she cooed.

Ratchet smiled and checked her vitals. "Everything is still stable. You are looking like a picture of health," he told her, tickling her tummy and making her giggle.

"Where's Mommy?" Eclipse asked. "She okay?"

"Yes, your mother is fine. She was a bit worried about you, so we are going to move you into the same room as her later today."

"Yay!" Eclipse cheered. "I get to see Mommy! And no more pit-spawned fragger!"

Ratchet stopped smiling. "Yes...him. Your mother said the same thing about the mech we found dead in your home. Was he...related to you." Eclipse glowered and nodded. "I see...Was he responsible for you and your mother's injuries?"

Eclipse nodded again. "He made me a freak," she told him, showing him the scar on her back. "See?"

Ratchet frowned deeply. How could someone do something so cruel and sick to a little femmling like her, and a lovely femme like her mother? "Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

Eclipse smiled again and nodded confidently. "No we won't. I made sure of it when he hurt Mommy."

Ratchet's optics widened. "So...you were the one who...?"

Eclipse nodded, beaming a proud smile. "Yup!" she giggled, not noticing Ratchet's look of worry and shock.

* * *

Eclipse looked at her hands for a long time, twiddling her fingers and twitching her tail. It was a little painful for her to remember all of that, and worse to talk about it. But she felt like they needed to know.

She glanced up at the other Autobots, who all had looks of remorse, empathy, and sickness on their face plates. "So...that explains why I am what I am," she continued softly, looking to Ratchet. "Once Mama and I were all better, Daddy ensured we were given a new, clean home to live our lives in. Not long after, Mama went to medical school and worked at the medbay with Daddy. And I also met Orion and Alpha Trion one day. Since then...my life has been good."

Bulkhead growled and clenched his fists. "How could such a monster do something like that?!"

"It's a miracle you kept your sanity all that time, Eclipse," Arcee said, a bit of awe hinted in her words. "If that had been me and I felt like there was nothing left to hold on to, I would have gone insane."

"I concur," Optimus added. "It was wrong and inhuman for you to suffer that torment and anguish. But with that suffering, you had become much stronger—willfully, physically, and emotionally."

Eclipse lowered her gaze, having a hard time believing she was stronger. She still had nightmares, she still lost control of her temper, and she felt like a freak because of her alt. mode. She thought of herself as nothing more than a monstrous creation.

She suddenly perked up when she felt arms wrap around her body. She looked and saw Bumblebee hugging her tightly and affectionately while softly weeping. He bleeped and buzzed sorrowfully, tears streaming down his face plate. Soon, the others joined in the hug, including Optimus.

Eclipse had tears of her own, feeling everyone's overwhelming love and care for her. She hiccupped and bit her lip so she wouldn't cry, but a sob or two often escaped her. Ever since she was a tiny femmling she had wanted a family like this, a family to take away her pain, to comfort her when she needed it, and to fill her spark with love and care.

She could never have anyone better than them.


End file.
